What's New, Scooby-Doo?: A Scooby-Doo Halloween Credits (2003)
"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Mindy Cohn as Velma Grey DeLisle as Daphne Executive Producers Joseph Barbera Sander Schwartz Producer Chuck Sheetz Written by Natathicka Khan Directed by Swinton Scott Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "Shout It Out Loud" Written by Paul Stanley Gene Simmons Bob Ezrin Performed by Kiss Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under License from Universal Music Enterprises Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Diedrich Bader as Uncle Evan Stacy Keach as The Mayor Tom Kenny as Band Member/Curtis/Fair Haired Boy Jenny McCarthy as Marcy Daran Norris as Cowardly Lion/Mr. Reed/Sheriff Rhea Perlman as Anges Paul Stanley as Himself Julia Sweeney as Aunt Meg Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard James Fujii Ken Laramay Swinton Scott Charles Visser Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Cullen Blaine Ron Hughart Adam Kuhlman Character Design Scott Awley Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Steve Smith BG Paint Supervisor Tristin Cole BG Paint Jeff Holgate Shahen Jordan BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers Kyle Jolly Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Elaine Shulli Shea Scullin Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Tae Ho Han Animation Directors Seong Chan Lee Jong Cheol Park Key Animation Ju Wang Jung Seoung Yeul Yoo Layout Jun Chan Kim Seoung Yeul Yoo Model Checking Hea Young Cho Assistant Animation Kyu Jeong Kang Jeong Sook Kim Ink & Paint Sang Bae Hyun Dae Hyouk Na Background Sang Ro Youn Final Checking Young Ra Cho Color Styling Nae Kyoung Jung Compositing Kwang Ok Kim Production Staff Ji Hyun Kim In Sook Sung Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Tommy Wojciechowski Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Halloween Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max